


Like the Rifle - FANMIX

by giventofly37 (fits_in_frames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-15
Updated: 2006-12-15
Packaged: 2020-07-31 12:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20115118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/giventofly37
Summary: A fanmix about the Winchester men.





	Like the Rifle - FANMIX

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanmix! The songs more or less are related to events in chronological order, according to the SPN canon. The POV of each song is indicated in brackets. Spoilers through 201, "In My Time of Dying." [Archived August 2019.]

[YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch_videos?video_ids=WYZiiPWilYQ,XfyEpmQM7bw,VW5E8noEbn4,8aoNzZpJbFI,jLwZvg46jms,ouyJpNpr6pQ,n2_X4VTCoEo,2dZA7yHbdak,cLQox8e9688,)

**Memo to My Son // Randy Newman** [John]  
_what have you done to the mirror?_  
what have you done to the floor?  
can't I go nowhere without you?  
can't I leave you alone anymore?

**Proud Mary // Creedence Clearwater Revival** [John]  
_left a good job in the city_  
working for the man every night and day  
and I never lost a minute of sleep  
worrying about the way things might have been

**The Devil's Right Hand // Steve Earle** [John]  
_my first pistol was a cap and ball Colt_  
shoot as fast as lightning but she load a mite slow  
she load a mite slow and soon I found out  
she can get you into trouble but she can't get you out

**Pretty Good Year // Tori Amos** [Dean]  
_tears on the sleeve of a man  
don't want to be a boy today_

**Life During Wartime // Talking Heads** [all]  
_I got three passports, couple of visas  
don't even know my real name_

**I Don't Sleep, I Dream // R.E.M.** [Sam]  
_are you looking to drive my dreams?_  
you here to run my screens?  
you come, deliver my demons  
hooray, hooray, hip hip hooray

**Roadhouse Blues // The Doors** [Dean]  
_well, I woke up this morning_  
and I got myself a beer  
well, I woke up this morning  
and I got myself a beer  
the future's uncertain  
and the end is always near

**In a Graveyard // Rufus Wainwright** [Dean & John]  
_worldly sounds of endless warring_  
were for just a moment silent stars  
worldly boundaries of dying  
were for just a moment never ours

**Two of Us // The Beatles** [Sam & Dean]  
_two of us riding nowhere_  
spending someone's hard earned pay  
you and me Sunday driving, not arriving  
on our way back home

**Author's Note:**

> *If the link doesn't work or any tracks/videos have been taken down, please let me know!*
> 
> {I am [dreamsincolor](https://dreamsincolor.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, come say hi!}


End file.
